Just Go Out With Me!
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: Disturbing little one-shot I got in my head at 2:00 am. Dawn never knew how infatuated Scott was with her, until that night. Rated M for violence and swearing. Scott is extremely psycho.


**Just. Go. Out. With. Me!**

Okay, this is my first B/Dawn fic. I came up with this idea while trying to fall asleep. Rated M for graphic violence and swearing. If you like Scott and/or Dott, do not read. However, if you hate Scott/Dott and/or love B/Dawn, then DO read.

I really hate Scott so I extremely enjoyed writing this fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, but I wish I did.**

Enjoy, all you anti Scotts!

**Just. Go. Out. With. Me!**

It was just after Scott had been eliminated from the competition. He was not critically injured by Fang, but by someone else. You will find out who soon.

I was sleeping in B's room. It was a policy Chris had come up with. The "losers" who had been voted out before the merge had to share a room with another "loser." I was lucky and got to share a room with my best friend at the playa, possibly my best friend I have ever, and will ever, come to know. I liked him because his aura was pure and sweet. He would never hurt anyone or anything, unless defending a loved one. He was beautiful.

There were many people at the playa that have purity and good somewhere in there aura. Even Heather and Alejandro had good in there somewhere, no matter how obscured by darkness it was. Though, there was one aura that I could sense was as black as evil itself, one that made Alejandro's look completely pure in comparison. I could sense that he was truly evil as soon as he arrived on the island. This manifestation of darkness that called itself "human" was none other than Scott. I knew he had a crush on me, it made me sick to even think of it, but I never would have imagined that he was completely infatuated with me more than words could ever explain. I remember that horrible night as well as if it was yesterday…

I was sleeping in B's room. I had on my beautiful bracelet that he had made for me, I never took it off. I felt at ease. Well, as "at ease" as I could be with Scott at the playa now. But I felt safe when I was near B. I just wish I hadn't fallen asleep.

I woke up with the realization that I was Duct-Taped to a tree deep in the middle of the woods behind the playa. My captor was none other than the spawn of the Great Evil itself, Scott. I was terrified. He came up to me and said "I love you, Dawn. And all I want you to do is give me a chance." These words made me feel nauseous.

I said back, "I could never love someone with as black an aura and soul as yours."

Scott then stated "Well, that's just too bad, my aura reading angel. But you do love me, you just don't know it yet."

With this, he kissed me, trying to get his tongue inside my mouth. I didn't let him, of course, but then he yanked angrily on my hair causing me to cry out in pain. When I opened my mouth, he quickly shoved his tongue in. I, stupidly, bit down hard on it. "You evil maniac! Get me off of this tree right now or I will…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just say you will go out with me and I will let you down. And if you try to hurt me again, I will make it the last time you ever try to do anything." I felt bile rising in my throat and fear throughout my core. I looked in his eyes for a spilt second and knew he was serious. The look of insanity, desire, and other emotions that I can't even try to describe, was truly terrifying. "I will never go out with you, Scott." He responded by a hard slap to my cheek. "I love you, Dawn. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

I said the only thing I could think of that wouldn't make him kill me. "You **don't** have to. Please just release me and I won't tell anyone about any of this!" I said, starting to sob.

This was replied to with another slap to my face, followed by several more. "Just. Go. Out. With. Me!" he yelled, seething with rage and frustration.

"OW! Stop, Scott, please!" he then slammed my head against the tree, causing me to scream.

"Why are you making me do this to you Dawn? I love you. I just want what is best for you." With that he kicked my shins five or six times pleading with **me!** "Dawn, just please say you will go out with me! Why won't you say you will?!" The only thing I could do was scream at the top of my lungs. I think he was wearing steel-toed boots.

When he finally stopped kicking me, I gasped for breath and pleaded, sobbing, "Scott please let me go! Please let me go! I won't tell anyone! Just please let me go!"

He replied softly "Dawn, you know I can't do that unless you go out with me. I love you, don't make me hurt you." I used up the rest of my energy with a single word "NO!" Scott grabbed my head again and resumed slamming it against the tree.

I couldn't form a single thought except for one: "I wish B was here to save me." At the memory of him, I was filled with a new resolve. I started screaming again, but it was something different. "B!" I screamed his name as loud as I could, hoping that somehow, someway, he could hear me.

"Shut up!" was the only reply I got and that was from Scott. In "punishment" he kicked me in my stomach.

I screamed again "B!" I needed someone to help me. I knew I was going to die if no one did. Scott resumed slamming my head against the tree.

I felt myself losing consciousness, sure I was about to die, when suddenly I heard "YOU BASTARD!" I was confused as to who it could be, because I had never heard that voice before. Then it hit me. Or more like, B hit Scott. B! My friend was here to save me! I would live!

I saw through my fuzzy vision my savior slamming Scott's head against a tree twice as Scott screamed "HELP!"

Then B roared "SHUT UP! NOBODY IS GOING TO HELP YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" I don't remember **seeing** much after that, but I **heard **everything from Scott's many more screams of pain and terror to B's rage. After a while, I heard B say "Tomorrow morning, you will say that Fang did this to you, and you will not mention that I did or **said** anything! Got it?"

"(sarcastically) Aye, aye, Captain!" B swiftly kicked Scott in both shins, causing them to break in several places. "Okay I won't tell anyone!"

"Good. You better not." B then started to get me off of the tree.

Scott said "Oh, let me help."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Scott shrank back.

B then gently unstuck me from the tree and carried me in his arms to the infirmary, then back to bed, where I immediately fell asleep. That was most likely from the pain killers they gave me. I woke up the next morning with a blinding headache and a dose of medication and a glass of water already laid out for me. Then there was B. he was sitting up, watching me with dark circles under his eyes and looking nervous. "B, were you up all night?"

"Yes." He answered softly, then continuing, "I didn't want Scott to try to sneak in again, and I wanted to make sure you were alright. The doctors said it was a severe concussion, and that if you made it through the night you would be fine. Your legs are just badly bruised and your stomach is fine." He still looked worried.

"What's wrong B? You seem worried." I asked gently.

"Well, you saw me beat up someone last night. Severely, too. I get it if you think I'm a heartless monster."

"B, there is nothing you could do to make me stop loving you. You saved my life and prevented that nightmare from ever happening again. I can't thank you enough!" I said, hugging him.

"Dawn? You know I wouldn't actually kill him, right?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course I know that. How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked.

He replied "You left this here." He held up my bracelet. It must have fallen off when Scott took me. "You never go anywhere without it." I smiled, touched that B noticed.

"B? Do you love me?" I asked after a moment of silence filled with me taking my medicine and painkillers. I felt silly for asking that question. It was obvious, considering his aura and what he did for me.

"Yes. I do love you. More than everything, but I think you knew that already."

Of course this made me smile. "Since when?"

"Well, as soon as I saw you on the boat and you complimented my aura, I knew you were special. When I realized that you didn't need words to understand me, I knew I really liked you. But when I saw Scott beating you, something broke inside of me. I could only think of saving you, no matter what I had to do." He admitted. He had tears in his eyes. I couldn't stand to see him upset so I gave him a hug, then I kissed him. I loved him more than anything. In that moment, I knew we were meant to be together.

We married a few years later. My bridesmaids were Zoey and Dakota, and his groomsmen were Mike and Sam. During the "I dos" he surprised everyone, including me when he actually said "I do." When the minister said "You may kiss the bride," my heart leapt with joy. I married my one true love that day, and I couldn't be happier. And Scott never tried to bother me again.

**Yeah, I know the end was cheesy, I kind of rambled on past the point I wanted to stop at. It was pretty creepy to get this in my head at 2:00 am, but I knew I had to write this. This will probably be the most disturbing fanfiction I will ever write, and I'm sorry if you get nightmares from it. Oh well, I did warn you in the rating. I wanted to make Scott a monster for this. I love B/Dawn and I seriously don't think Dott could ever become real. I don't care if I get flamed for saying that, although flames are NOT appreciated. Review please!**


End file.
